The Good Girl and the Bad Boys
by LadyofSpain
Summary: Jake couldn't understand it. "What was the matter with her? His charm always worked on the other girls." And now, Paul had stepped in, and Bells was buying the freakin' womanizer's gentleman act. Jealousy and love were foreign concepts to Jake, but he was learning his lessons fast-the hard way.
1. Chapter 1

The Good Girl and the Bad Boy Boys

**By Lady of Spain**

Chapter 1: School Is OUT

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

A/N: This is a departure for Lady of Spain. This Jake is not the sweet, sympathetic character that I usually portray him as. In this story, he's a naughty boy, a big time player. Also, he and Bella are the same age. Enjoy!

**Summary:** Jake couldn't understand it. "What was the matter with her? His charm always worked on the other girls." And now, Paul had stepped in, and Bells was buying the freakin' womanizer's gentleman act. Jealousy and love were foreign concepts to Jake, but he was learning his lessons fast-the hard way.

* * *

JPOV:

Man, the wind was really blowing out there, rattling my windowpane, that and the damn thunder kept waking me up. Another crack shook the house. Uh-oh, that seemed awfully close. Soon I heard fire engines wailing in the distance, then they seemed like they were right on top of me.

It was no use shutting my eyes; I was wide awake now. I got up and padding out to the kitchen, went searching for a snack. I heard my dad snoring peacefully in his bedroom. I swear, a bomb could detonate, and my ol' man'd sleep right through it.

I made myself a sandwich from some leftover tuna, and carried it with me out to the living room, plunking down on the couch. An orange and yellow glow caught my eye, as I looked though the front window. I swallowed the bite that was stuffed in my mouth, and my eyes widened. Jeez, flames were reaching clear to the sky. It was some building on the other side of town right near the High School. Whatever it was, it was totally engulfed in flames.

When the last mouthful had passed down through my gullet, I shrugged my shoulders and went back to bed. None of my business; I had my own problems—girl problems—Gwen wasn't talking to me, but did I really care …nah! There were plenty of other fish in the sea.

That morning I got out of bed to get ready for school, and Dad was already up, talking on the phone. That was weird. He motioned to me, and I sat at the kitchen table, my knee bouncing in impatience. If he didn't get off the freakin' phone, I was gonna be late for class for the second time this week.

I sighed, and placing an elbow on the table top, rested my chin on my fist. He kept right on talking. I finally straightened in my seat and snapped my fingers. "I'm gonna be late," I mouthed at him.

He gestured again for me to stay seated. What the hell was goin' on? He hung up the phone—about time!

"Dad, wh—"

"Don't worry about school."

"But I'm gonna get detention again."

"There is no school, Son."

"Whaddya mean."

"I mean it burned down last night. Lightning strike."

_School is out—all riiiiight!_

Dad shook his finger at me. "I know what you're thinking, but the council is making a deal with Fork's High to see about taking all the La Push students in. Probably by Monday, you'll be back in class. So, don't go making any plans with those buddies of yours."

I slumped down in my seat_. School's back in session—damn. _Then a thought occurred tome._ Wait a minute … hold the presses. That means I'll be at the same school as Bella. _A grin settled across my face—yeah, things were certainly lookin' up. I was rising from the ashes.

* * *

Flashback, January:

Bella brought me some crippled dirt bikes to resurrect, and at the same time, repair her broken heart. Her boyfriend of eight months—whom I found out later was in fact, a cold one—moved away, leaving her devastated. I guess it was her way of avoiding thinking too much about him, because I couldn't imagine her actually riding on one—Carrie or Jan, yeah—Bella, no.

I'd had a crush on that girl … in my younger years, but that crush kinda changed when I got older and the girls on the rez took notice of my hotness. I soon discovered that they were putty in my hands and would let me do just about anything I wanted with them—and believe me, I wanted a lot!

It was fun, and I had no qualms about kissin' the girls and making them cry … first in ecstasy, and later in despair. But to get back to the subject at hand, it was nice getting a little closer to Bella. I minded my P's and Q's during the first few weeks, seeing as she was so depressed and all, but when she finally came alive again, it was hard to keep my hands off her. Didn't want to either.

We were walking along the beach, when she turned to me, that little frown line between her brows popping up. "Jake …please … can't you behave yourself for once?" She slapped at my arms.

"What? I just want to put my arm around you." _That and a million other things related to skin contact._

"I know!"

"So, what's the problem? I'm not gonna try anything." _Not today, anyway. Jeez, I'm not that desperate … yet._

"You just don't understand."

"I guess not. I don't see what's so freakin' bad about putting my arm around you."

Bella pushed me away. "How many times do I have to say this? Jake, you're my best friend, but that's all."

I smirked at her. "Yeah, you keep telling me that, but I know differently."

"In your dreams."

I brushed a loose tendril of hair away from her face. "You poor girl; you are sooo in denial."

My fingers got brushed away with a sharp smack. "And you, mister, are an egotistical jerk."

"Jeez, remind me to wear a suit of armor the next time I see you."

She huffed loudly, and started tramping toward her truck.

"Bells—wait! I'm sorry. I'll be good." _But only for today. Cease fire ends at midnight._

Trotting after her, I spun her about to face me. "I gotta ask though, aren't you the least bit flattered that I find you attractive?"

"I can appreciate that. I just wish you'd act more like a gentleman."

"What'd be the fun in that?"

Her breath escaped in a great big puff. "You are incorrigible, you know that?"

"Yep, pretty much. But you can't deny, I'm pretty much irresistible too." I winked at her wickedly. "One of these days, Bells, one of these days ...

"In the meantime, let's go back to the house. I'll order us a pizza." I flashed her my puppy dog eyes. She answered by rolling hers.

* * *

I was back to my old tricks the next day, and she was performing evasive tactics … like a pro, I might add. Had to hand it to her though, she was good. She was also a puzzle to me … a challenge … and I loved challenges. I was a pillar of unflagging patience too. Sooner or later, my irresistible charm would wear her down, and her surrender would be sweeeeet.

We played attack and defense for the next week, and I hadn't gained any ground at all—not even an inch. Man, I never had this much trouble even with Gwen, and she was a holdout for quite a while. Come to think of it, I never did hit a homer with her … or did I? My list of conquests was so long, I was losing track.

Gwen … it was obvious that she was in love with me, but I didn't feel the same about her. She was just a distraction. I was up front with her. She knew where I stood; maybe she was hoping I would change my feelings. I didn't see that happening though. Right now, she was giving me the silent treatment, for all the good it did. She'd seen me with Bella, and her shoulder was ice cold ever since. I was too busy plotting my advances on my soon to be next in line, Bella Swan, to care.

At the end of the week, Bella had to go to Jacksonville during spring break to visit her mom. I was surprised at how much I missed her. Man, was I getting soft or what? That'd never happened before. Jan was gone a whole summer once, and that was when I took up with Carrie.

* * *

The two weeks dragged on, and I found myself feeling lonely. Jacob Black, lonely? Carrie dropped in one day, but I actually was annoyed that she came by. I told her I was busy, and didn't have time to spend with her. Maybe, that was impolite to put it mildly, but I was in no mood to hear her blather on about her new shoes, or the TV programs she was watching. The clueless girl even brought me some homemade cookies to soften me up—they were burnt—freakin' burnt. If she was gonna bring me cookies, they should've at least been edible.

Bella's cookies on the other hand were perfect in every way. Now, if only I could just make her _pop_ her cookies.

I was really looking forward to Bella's arrival back in Forks. I enjoyed talking to _that girl._ It was fun to banter back and forth, and see how far my hands could encroach on her territory, if you get my drift. And yet, she wouldn't let me get away with a thing.

What was going on? Any other girl, I would've dumped by now, but there was just something about her. I couldn't stay away from that little brunette. Was I falling for her? If I had any sense, I'd erect (oh that word), a wall around my heart, or beat it pronto.

* * *

There was a great deal of drama during the last part of that time span. My wolfish ways around her became a reality, but she was pretty good with weird stuff, and accepted the fact that I was pretty _shifty_. I redoubled my efforts the first week she was back. That's when it all hit the fan.

A DVD was playing, and I guess she must've been cold or something, 'cuz we were snuggled on the couch … hey, she did the snuggling, so don't be pointing your fingers at me. Anyway, I tried to warm her up, by slipping my hands under the hem of her blouse. Jeez, you would've thought I was trying to get fresh. Okay … I was being fresh, but she would always call me on it. It was a game we played. Bella was the good girl; I was the bad boy. She'd huff and get all flustered, and I'd apologize. That was our routine. Not this time though ...

She stood up suddenly, knocking me sideways onto the sagging couch. "That's it," she shouted at me, her eyes shooting fiery darts at my head. "Jacob Black, you are such a jerk. I am not an international sport. You are not going to score with me. I am sick to death with your _Roman_ hands, and your _Russian_ fingers. You want to be naughty? Dial sluts R Us. Better yet, go hook up with Jan or Gwen, or that stupid Carrie. They're still drooling after you, and won't even put a dent in your piggy bank."

Glaring at me, she taunted, "You think I didn't know about them, or any of the other girls you've got on the side?"

Pushing myself up onto one elbow, I retaliated with, "Oh, c'mon, Bells. Don't be like that. I'm sorry. I'm just a guy. I'm always gonna try to push the boundaries; it's normal and natural. You need to let your guard down, and relax a little. And don't give me that holier than thou look either. I see how you devour me with your eyes. You can't deny it. I know you have hormones tucked away somewhere in that uptight body of yours."

Her lips formed a taut line, and she spouted. "I may have hormones, but I'm not a _whore,_ and I don't intend to do any _moaning_ around you. So go get a more cooperative female to satisfy your needs, because I'm leaving."

She started walking toward the door, then looking over her shoulder for a second, tossed out. "You are such a jerk."

Jiggling my head, I countered, "You already said that."

Her hands were on her hips in what she thought was a threatening pose. Phft! "Oh yeah, well I'm saying it again. Goodbye, Jacob!"

Phew! I could practically see the sparks flying. And dat was the name of dat tune.

Bella grabbed her sweater, and stomped off to the driveway. I yelled after her when she d slammed the door shut, "Go home to daddy, little girl. See if I care!"

I slumped back against the cushions of the couch. The problem was, I did care, more than I was willing to admit. I tried calling her several times that day, but she was curt, and hung up every time I got out a single syllable.

That night, I didn't sleep a wink. I kept thinking and thinking about Bella. What was wrong with her? My charm always worked on the other girls. Why was she so different? Paul once said that if you put a bag over their heads, they'd all be the same. Not this one! If I lived to be a hundred, I'd never figure her out. Jeez, I had to shut down my brain and get some shut eye.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: An Invasion at Forks High

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

**A/N: Hey guys, before you read this, I posted Chapter 1 in its entirety. Apparently if you replace a chapter with an updated version, it does not send out a notification. Go Figure!**

* * *

Jeez, Bella was stubborn as any girl I'd ever met. One day, as a last ditch effort, I tried calling her, maybe for the last time, but Charlie answered. "Bells, Jake's on the line. He wants to talk to you."

"Tell him to stick his head in an oil drum."

I overheard Charlie say, "I can't tell him that."

Nothing. Not a peep from Miss Stubborn. Her dad finally said, "Uh .. I don't think she wants to talk to you. The two of you have a fight?"

Sighing, I confessed, "You could say that. Can you tell her I'm sorry?"

"Sure thing, kid.

"He says he's sorry."

"Hmnph …"

I caught Charlie's muffled whisper. He must've had his hand over the receiver. "Hey, kiddo, can you help me out here?"

A loud huff sounded. "Gosh, dang it. Tell him apology accepted. And for him to leave me alone."

"She says—"

"I heard her, Charlie. It was kinda hard not to."

So that was where it stood. I hadn't seen or heard from her in two weeks. I told myself it was no big deal, I'd show her a thing or three. And soon I was out _distracting_ myself with—as Bella put it—more cooperative playmates. My heart wasn't in it though. Just going through the emotionless motions. Why did she have to leave me high and dry? Sh**, I missed her. _Smooth, Jake, real smooth …_

* * *

Monday rolled around and we were all being transferred to the other school off the rez. On the bus ride over to Forks, Paul had to get his two cents in. He guffawed loudly. "You mean to tell me that the little Miss Swan dumped you? I guess you're not as irresistible as you thought, eh?"

I looked away, humiliated that everyone knew of my defeat. "Rub it in, why don'tcha?" I grumbled.

"I haven't given up yet. I'm the king of the cherry poppers. And I'll pop her cherry if it's the last thing I do."

Paul leaned back, lacing his fingers behind his head. "Not if I get there first."

_Over my dead body!_

Embry peeked over the edge of the seat in front of the two; Quil joined him. He nudged Quil with his elbow. "Whoa, you hear that, Quil? I smell a bet brewing."

Jared leaned across the aisle. "I'm in. Five bucks says Paul gets to hit a homer."

Quil protested. "You guys gotta be crazy. No way, she'd succumb to Lahote's charm." He pointed a finger at me. "She's best friends with Jake here. If she's gonna give it up for anyone, it'd be for Jake."

I gave him a high five. "Damn straight."

Seth at that moment whined, "This is a very inappropriate conversation to be having in mixed company. Do you want the females on this bus to think that's all we're interested in?"

"Well, isn't it?" Quil fired back.

Paul snickered at that comment.

Leah shot a scathing look at Paul, as Seth continued. "You know, guys, it's no wonder the girls are scared to be around us. This discussion proves it. We should be above such things. We're supposed to be better than that … protectors of our people. But instead you're all betting on who's going to bed some poor hapless girl. She could be someone's sister, or daughter."

He stared directly at me. "How would you like it if Paul tried his maneuvers on your sister, Jake? Don't answer that. I'll tell you what would happen. He'd be missing his teeth, his tail, and a few essential body parts."

A low whistle escaped Paul's throat. "Are you through lecturing your elders, squirt?"

The seat underneath Seth squeaked as he sat up tall. "Just because I'm the youngest here doesn't mean I'm the stupidest, or the smallest. Some day, I'll make you shut your mouth, Paul."

One of Paul's eyebrows arched upward. "Yeah, well that day hasn't arrived yet."

"Why don't you juveniles all knock it off," Leah hissed.

One of Paul's eyebrows arched upward. "You gonna make me?"

Leah reached over the seat, grabbing a surprised Paul by the hair. She pivoted his head around and covered his mouth with her own.

When she allowed Paul to catch his breath, she let go of his hair and answered, "Yeah."

Paul smiled, and running his fingers along his lips, said, "Yeah, baby. That'll do it … every time."

_Man, I love these guys._

* * *

BPOV:

I arrived at the high school the following Monday; my trusty Chevy pulling into its usual parking slot. There was a bus sitting there in the yard with the La Push logo on the side. What was that all about? Were we having an interscholastic basketball game or something?

I saw the Quileute students disembarking, so not wanting them to see _me_, I hurried inside the building's entrance.

It was a shock to see some of the boys from La Push sitting in my class. And of course, there was Jacob, his long legs stretched out in front of him. He was almost too big for the desk. Jessica plunked down beside me, and peering slack-jawed at him, whispered, "Who is _that_?"

I looked up just in time to see Jacob send a wink my way. My friend's eyes widened. "You know him?"

My arms were immediately crossed in front of my chest. "Yep … that's Jacob Black, jerk deluxe."

"He can jerk me around anywhere he wants," she muttered, while thumbing through the notebook on her desk.

The teacher called the class to attention, and announced the names of the new students. Looked like Quil and Paul were also in the class. I'd met Quil, but didn't really know Paul that well, only by reputation. They each stood when their names were called.

Jessica gasped. "Will you look at that! They're as tall as trees."

Quil must have heard her remark, because he turned and smiled at her. Then in a blatant attempt to impress her, he flexed his biceps. Jessica looked as if she'd pass out at any minute.

"Down, girl, down. Quil is the biggest flirt on the reservation."

With a frown, Jessica commented, "How am I going to choose?"

I rolled my eyes. "Who says you have to?"

* * *

As soon as the bell rang, I scurried from the room to avoid you-know-who. He caught up with me at lunch, however. One of his muscular arms was reaching to encircle my waist while I waited in line for lunch. I executed a perfect rotation in the opposite direction, essentially removing myself from his clutches. Paul sauntered up in the next moment, and squeezing in-between us, said, "Is this guy bothering you?"

Raising my head to gaze up at him, I replied, "As a matter of fact, yes."

Paul smirked, and told Jacob, "I don't think the lady appreciates your company. So, maybe you should make yourself scarce."

With clenched teeth, Jacob responded, "Later, Paul." He stepped back into line, cutting in front of Quil and Embry.

With a toothy grin, Paul introduced himself. He took my wrist, and touching his lips to my hand, said, "At your service, honey. I'll stay by your side to chase that big bad wolf away." His dark eyes lifted to gaze into mine, and my heart fluttered. What a gentleman. "Name's Paul Lahote. I don't believe we've actually been properly introduced."

A stupid blush covered my face. I answered, "You already know mine. It's Bella."

"Yeah, I do, but would you mind me calling you, Angel? Because it looks like you just stepped right out of heaven."

* * *

JPOV:

Quil, Embry and I were back about four couples down, and we heard every sappy line Paul poured on her, and boy, was he ever pouring it on thick. My buddies were laughing so hard, I thought they'd be puking any minute. Man, I was ready to anyway, and not from laughing. I didn't find it funny at all. I couldn't believe she was swallowing that sh**. And yet, she was standing there in front of him, eating it up like a bag of gummy bears. Jeez, couldn't she see through that garbage? She had to know that he was the biggest womanizer on the rez. And she thought I was a jerk …?

I stayed clear of Lahote and my newly revived obsession. It hurt to stay away from her; she used to be my best friend. Was she ever gonna forgive me for being a male?

Embry pointed out that some girl was headed to our table, a blond, with big blue eyes, and a nice rack on her. She was scanning our faces, and then zeroed in on Quil, but not before I shook my head, and Embry turned the heat up on his face.

"Hi," she said, "I thought I'd come over here and officially welcome you to Forks High School. I'm Jessica."

She was majorly checkin' us out. Official welcome, my ass!

Jessica shook hands with all of us, saving Quil for last. Never one to waste an opportunity, he crooned, "Glad to meet you, dollface. How 'bout we go out some time?"

She sucked in a breath, which in turn, added an inch to her already abundant chest. I'm sure that little display didn't slide by Quil. I was just waiting for the saliva to drip down his chin.

"Uh … I … I'd love to," she gushed. Jeez, it was sickening. "Let me give you my phone number."

Quil handed her a piece of paper, and she leaned over the table jotting it down. The low neckline of her top gaped open, giving us all another happy view of her charms. Poor Embry, I was surprised that he didn't burst into flames. As it was, he could be the poster child for the phrase _stay red._ Damn, have a heart, woman.

After fanning our fantasies, she trotted off back to her seat, her pony tail swaying with every wiggle of her firm, round butt. To quote Jack Lemmon, it was like watching Jello on springs. Perky—she was perky—that was the word I wanted.

We were all smiling … that is, 'til I glanced at Bella's table and watched as Paul mesmerized my ex-best friend. I had to set her straight, and the sooner the better. _If he_ _thinks he can beat my time—no way!_ On second thought though, maybe he could dig his own grave. I'd give her a few days to find out what a wolf in lamb's clothing he really was. Then I'd swoop in to the rescue.

* * *

Bumping me with his shoulder, Embry urged, "What are you gonna do about it, Jake?"

With a sigh, I answered, "Nothing, she'll see through him soon enough. Anyway, it's her choice. What do I care?"

Quil laughed. "Is that why you're sitting there, stiff as a board? Admit it. You're so jealous, your eyes are glowing green."

"I am _not_ jealous."

Snickers, and more snickers.

A finger on Embry's hand pointed in my direction, accusing me. "Oh yeah? Then how come I can hear your teeth grinding?"

Quil's head jerked back, and he let loose with a loud bray. "Ha, ha, ha. The great Jacob Black, taken down by a little girl. That is too much …"

"Shut up, Quil. Just eat your lunch and keep your opinions to yourself. And hurry it up. We gotta get back."

His eyes lit up. "Hey, I wonder if Jessica and I will be in the same class again."

Embry patted Quil on the back. "You're in a class all by yourself, pal."

Nodding in agreement, Quil boasted, "I guess I am a pretty classy guy."

I shook my head. "Why do I let you two hang around me all the time?"

"'Cuz, no one else will?" Embry ducked just as my empty milk carton headed his way. Damn … he was too fast. I missed the target.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Liar, Liar, Pants on Fire

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

Bella didn't seem to realize that Paul was a spider, and she was the fly in his parlor. He was on his best behavior whenever he was around her. I was hoping he would slip up and reveal his true self, but no such luck. A week had gone by, and he was patiently reeling her in. I was beginning to get worried, so one day I cornered her outside her truck.

"Hey, Bells."

No answer. Goddammit, I was so frustrated, and stood in front of her, a knot growing in my stomach. "Are you gonna avoid me for the rest of your life?"

She pulled her backpack from her shoulder by its strap, and slung it through the open window of the truck.

Leaning back against the door, she crossed her arms, and looked away from me. "Do you have amnesia? Stop. Bothering. Me. I told you to leave me alone."

"No … your _dad_ said that you wanted me to leave you alone."

"Same difference."

"Jeez, you are so stubborn." I lowered my head, and scuffed my shoes on the loose gravel.

"Why can't things go back to the way they used to be when we sat around in the Taj? I miss you, Bells."

"You should have thought of that before you got all _handsy_."

Raising my eyes, I gave her what I thought was a pitiful look. "You're never gonna forgive me, are you?"

Her eyes finally met mine. "I've forgiven you, Jake, but that doesn't mean I have to forget anything that happened."

Guess I didn't look pitiful enough, 'cuz she wasn't buying it. Turning from me, she placed her hand on the door handle, ready to climb into the cab. I grabbed her arm. I couldn't let her get away—not yet.

"Look, Bells, we were friends at one time, and I still care about you. I don't want you getting hurt. I can't just stand by and let you make a big mistake."

She whirled around quickly. "My mistakes are my business. They're none of your concern."

I stepped back a pace, exhaling sharply. "They are when one of my pack brothers is involved. I warned you about that freakin' Paul. He's a notorious womanizer. You're nothing to him. This is all an act to get you into his bed. I'm tellin' you, when he's had his way with you, you'll only be another notch on his leather belt."

Now her eyes were on fire. "That's what this is all about, isn't it? You're so afraid that he'll get there before you do."

Bingo. The only difference was, I would take _no_ for an answer, but knowing Paul like I did, I wondered if he would do the same.

That comment really stung. "Thanks a lot. I'm happy you think so highly of me."

"If you're finished delivering your _warning_ message, I'd like to go home." Her head jerked, indicating that my eyes should follow along her line of sight. "By the way, you just missed your bus."

I glanced to the right of me. The bus pulled out of the parking area and rambled down the street. Damn, I'd have to go wolf to get to La Push. By the time I looked back, Bella was already keying the engine. With a thunderous roar, she backed up, leaving me standing there with a frown on my face. Sh**.

* * *

Damn, another sleepless night. _Forget about her_, I told myself. She made her bed, let her sleep in it, even if it was Paul's bed. Jeez, just the thought made my stomach churn.

Was this love? If it was, I wanted no part of it. How did I ever get myself tangled up with little Miss prude anyway? Yeah, good question, but then why did I feel my heart tug every time I spotted her? I couldn't get her out of my heart no matter how hard I tried. And now that she was gone, I felt like she left a hole in my chest big enough to put your fist through.

I scoffed at Quil when he said I was jealous, but the facts didn't lie. I wanted to pound Lahote whenever he was near her. I would've done it already, if I thought it wouldn't widen the rift between Bella and me. Boy, oh boy, controlling my wolf was getting more difficult with every day that passed.

* * *

Jan and Carrie were as attentive as ever, but surprisingly I wasn't in the mood to be around either one of those air heads. Their senseless chatter was driving me up the wall. Carrie especially got on my nerves. If I had to hear one more thing about how hot Taylor Lautner was, I was gonna pull my hair out.

My girlfriends somehow, all of a sudden were being held to a standard … a standard that Bella had unconsciously set, and they sadly did not measure up. My girls, Gwen included couldn't cook like her, carry on a witty conversation like her, dress like her, and a million other things.

Gwen was pouty, Jan wore way too much make-up, which never bothered me before—and Carrie … Oh man, she must've bought all her clothes from the _Ho's Boutique_, not to mention the burnt offerings she always brought to the house. Yeah, I was really being picky—very picky.

* * *

Carrie sat across from me at the kitchen table, staring at a plate of brownies. I was trying to concentrate on my homework, knowing that Bella valued education. The girl kept interrupting me. She was almost in tears. "Well, aren't you going to eat one? I made them just for you."

I looked up at her for the umpteenth time, irritated. "I don't want to hurt your feelings, Carrie, but, your brownies are always a little on the dry side. I think maybe you bake them too long."

Her sad expression dropped off her face and was replaced by an annoyed one. "Well, maybe I should stop bringing you anything, including myself. I'm tired of being ignored. You're no fun anymore, Jake. What's gotten into you? Is it another girl?"

"Two actually," I quipped.

"You rotten SOB." She took off one of her shoes and hurled it at me, missing me by a mile. It hit the stove and bounced off, landing on the floor.

"I don't know what I ever saw in you. We're through, you hear me?"

Jeez. I shrugged. "Loud and clear." _No skin off my nose._

She limped with only one shoe on, picking up its mate. She slipped it on, and half way to the living room, she whipped around, and trotted back to the kitchen, snatching the brownies off the table. "You don't deserve these, creep!"

Not even acknowledging her presence, I replied. "You're right I don't." _I deserve so much better. _ "Make sure you find someone with a cast iron stomach next time," I yelled at her. _And don't let the door hit you in the butt on your way out._

The house practically shook as the door banged shut with a loud crack. _One down, two to go._

I was probably a little too harsh with Carrie, and started feeling bad about it. Like Bella said, I was being a total jerk. The realization hit me though, that there were plenty of young bucks on the rez, ready to take up where I left off. They were doubtless, glad that we split up. Maybe she'd find someone who genuinely cared about her 'cuz it sure as hell wasn't me.

* * *

The following day after school, Jan saw me walking at First Beach. She was okay as far as girls went. She had a beautiful smile, and dark sexy eyes. I wondered what they would look like with all that liner and mascara off though. Why did she do that? Her natural beauty was all covered up. Bella never wore make-up. She didn't need it, and I liked the natural look so much better. Anyway, there was no escaping her.

I was hoping to be alone with my thoughts when she sidled up to me. In the next few minutes I was a human hanger with a girl dangling off me like a pair of drapes. In just the recent past, I would've loved this display of affection, welcomed it even, but not today. All I could think about was Bella with that freakin' idiot, Paul. Was she hanging all over him? Nah … that wasn't her style. It occurred to me then, that all the girls I dated, were too easy. There was no mystery, no … I didn't even know what the hell was missing.

Damn that Bella; I was perfectly happy before she stormed into my life and ruined me. I'd been lying to myself all this time. I was in love with her. No one else would do … but would she have me, knowing what she did about my sordid history with the females on the rez?

Jan sensed how aloof I was. Her hands dropped from my neck, and she said, "You've changed. I don't know what it is, but I think you need some space. So, I tell you what … when you figure out what you want, and if it's me, give me a call.

Bye, Jake." She kissed my cheek, and scampered off.

* * *

BPOV:

I was waiting in the cafeteria for Paul. He had to talk to one of the teachers about an assignment. Jessica walked down the aisle and sat beside me.

Her head swiveled side to side. "Hey, you're here all alone? Where's Paul?"

I took a bite of my macaroni salad. "He'll be here in a couple of minutes.

"How's it going with you and Quil?"

Jessica's eyes got all dreamy. "He's more than a mountain of muscles. He's cute and funny and sexy as hell.

"But enough about me and Quil. I need to tell you something. You know that little freshman, Seth Clearwater, I think his name is?"

What did this have to do with me? "Yeah … what about him?

She snatched a carrot stick from my tray and began crunching on it. "Well, he is quite a talker and sooo friendly. Anyway, he mentioned that you and Paul were an item now, and he told me that Paul's been bragging that it won't be long before you give it up to him, if you know what I mean."

Putting my fork down, I replied, "You know, Jake tried to warn me too. Paul says they're just jealous of him, so they spread these rumors to scare the girls away, and I know for a fact that he and Seth are not on the best of terms."

I took a sip of my pop. "I don't believe any of it. He's been nothing but a sweet tempered gentleman around me."

"Suit yourself, Bella, but Seth seemed serious. I just thought you ought to know.

"Uh-oh, here comes the devil himself. See ya."

"Bye, Jess."

Now why would Jessica be worried about me? It's none of her beeswax. Maybe she wants Paul for herself? She always was boy-crazy. And let's face it, Paul was a stud. I didn't blame her one bit for trying to steal him away from me.

A big smile broke out on Paul's face as he approached. Gosh, he was gorgeous. No wonder the other wolves were envious of him. He could get any girl he wanted. I was lucky to catch his eye.

Speaking of eyes, I noticed Jacob with his two cronies, along with Angela and Jessica. He didn't look too happy. He was glaring at Paul and me. What was his problem? If looks could kill …geesh.

He had no hold on me; we weren't even friends anymore. Even so, I thought he was going to jump over the table he was sitting at, and grab Paul by the neck when he saw him holding my hand. Jerk!

Paul slid onto the adjoining chair, in what could only be described as poetry in motion. "So, buttercup, what did Jessica want? She ran off like she was afraid of me or somethin'."

I was a bit nervous to tell him what she said, so I looked down at my food and muttered, "Oh, you know, the usual gossip about you."

"Great." He shrugged his massive shoulders, and laughed. "Now, even the girls are starting up the rumor mill."

He tilted my chin up, closing the distance between us, and gazed into my eyes. I felt as if I would liquefy on the spot. I stammered, "Actually, it was Seth that talked to her."

"Little Seth, huh? The guys probably put him up to it. I can't really fault them for being jealous, after all, I'm sitting with …" He kissed the inside of my wrist. "The prettiest …" He drew back my sleeve. "The smartest …" His lips brushed across my forearm. "And the sweetest girl in Forks." His nose ran along my skin clear up to my elbow.

Ugh … I was in danger of tumbling from my seat. My butterflies went wild, and my mouth fell open. I had to look away from those seductive eyes for a moment, and in so doing caught a glimpse of Jacob, slouched back in his chair, rolling his eyes. If I wasn't so mature, I would've stuck my tongue out at him. Every time I accidentally glanced his way, there he was, staring back at me. It was unnerving. Why wasn't he at the other table? I believe that's where Carrie and Jan were seated.

* * *

A/N: For those of you who purchased my book, I offer my sincerest apologies. My editor at the time, was in the throes of a messy divorce and only glanced at a few pages. She gave me suggestions, which I implemented, thinking, the rest was okay. At Amazon, I was more concerned with the formating. Looking through my proof more closely recently, I was appalled by all the typos. I have since corrected them, and republished. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Game Time

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

JPOV:

Quil literally had to grab my shoulders to prevent me from sailing over the table and giving Lahote _what for_. These days I was in a constant state of agitation. Something had to give. Either Paul had to withdraw his plan to plow her garden, or Bella had to figure out that he was not what he seemed.

Quil chortled, and said, "Oh, no, he's not in love … says the man."

"Or jealous," Embry added.

The girls glanced at each other, confused. I was confused too. How in the holy hell had Jacob Black been reduced to a whipped pathetic fool? If I ever got my hands on Cupid, I'd break his bow, and throw away his arrows.

* * *

Every freakin' day after school, I had to go wolf and run off steam, attempting to get my emotions under control. Who knew that love could unleash such chaos? Today was no different, only this time, along the way, I caught sight of Paul doin' a number on poor Seth.

He had him shoved against a tree. The younger boy was bleeding from his lip, and a bruise was forming on his cheek. Paul was leaning his elbow onto Seth's windpipe. "You've got a big mouth, you little moron. Are you trying to make me lose the bet? I catch you talking to anyone else at the school, and I'll come back for you. Understand me?"

I quickly phased, and walked up to them. "That's enough, Paul. Leave the kid alone. Pick on someone your own size."

His head pivoted at the sound. "Like you?"

"If you want … 'cuz I am _really_ in the mood." Understatement of all understatements.

"Maybe some other time. I've got a date with my angel tonight, and I don't want my face messed up. On second thought, maybe a few cuts and bruises would bring her around faster."

I chose to ignore that stupid comment. "You just name the day, Lahote. I'll be ready.

"And another thing; the bet's off. Bella and I were best friends at one time, and I don't want to see her getting hurt."

"Oh man, what's the matter? You suddenly developing a conscience? Anyone would think you were in love with the girl."

Paul's smirk was getting to me. I was ready to knock it the hell off his smug face. "Whatever. Like I said, the bet's off, so, you don't have to proceed with your _plan_."

"Says who? I am not about to throw away weeks of my hard work. Bella's a lovely shank of lamb, and I'm about ready to _tear off a piece_. If you're jealous of me conquering the little, innocent virgin, too damn bad. You had your chance, and you blew it. Maybe after the deed's done, she'll come running to you. She'll be all broken in, and you can reap the benefits."

I was boiling by now, and spit out, "You are some piece of work, Paul."

Paul puffed out his cheeks, and blew the air into space. "Hey, don't you be callin' the kettle black. We're two of a kind, buddy."

"Correction—we _were_ two of a kind."_ But not anymore_.

* * *

Paul released Seth. The poor kid was massaging his throat; a wide band of red stretched across the skin there, evidence of the pressure Paul had put on it. I placed my arm around his shoulder. "C'mon, Seth, I'll walk home with you."

Seth sniffled. "Why does Paul hate me? I thought he was gonna beat the sh** out of me."

"Hey, don't be cussin'."

"Why not? You and Paul always do."

"Yeah, well, I'm turning over a new leaf." _Fingers crossed_. "Girls don't like it."

Hanging his head, Seth muttered, "Didn't hurt you any."

"Wanna bet?" _If he only knew the half of it …_

When we got to the doorstep at Sue's, I asked, "Why did you do it, Seth? You knew how risky it was. You know what a hot temper Paul has. Didn't you think he'd find out?"

"Seemed like a good idea at the time," he mumbled sheepishly. "I thought that maybe Bella would hear about it, and wise up, but apparently not. She's a little naïve, isn't she?" Sighing, he added, "People in love are so blind."

"You don't need to tell me," I muttered.

"Well, anyway, thanks for getting me out of that jam. No tellin' what Paul would've done to me. I might've been maimed for life."

His face scrunched up in concentration. "Hey, Jake, did you really mean it when you said the bet was off?"

"Yep … I really meant it."

"Good. I knew that deep down inside you weren't a _total _jerk."

"Gee, thanks."

Sue came to the door, scanning our faces. "What are you two doing, standing out here on the porch? Oh, god, Seth, what happened to you, this time? Never mind … you need to come inside and eat dinner. School tomorrow, you know."

I waved at him. "See you tomorrow, Seth."

* * *

BPOV:

Paul drove up, promptly at six P.M. He stood on the porch step, with a handful of flowers for me too. No one had ever brought me flowers before, not even he-who-shall- not-be-named. I looked at him bug-eyed. He wore a tan leather jacket over a dark, blue sweater, and tight-fitting jeans. Oh my gosh, I couldn't take my eyes away from him. And when a smile swept across his face, I nearly wept. What did he see in me? This was like a dream, but I sure as heck didn't want to wake up if it was.

Ordinarily, I was suspicious of good looking guys, but Paul was so sweet and adorable, that I made an exception for him. I'd been burned badly once by a looker, so it was a pleasant surprise to see that there were still some nice guys alive on the planet. It was a shame that the boys from the rez had besmirched his reputation. What a bunch of envious pricks.

He took me to Panda Express, which isn't exactly the height of luxury. The boys from La Push weren't chock full of money to burn; so I appreciated the thought. We wound up next at the theater, and saw _The Fault in Our Stars_. It was surprising that he never complained about the chick flick. Jacob would've whined for hours about having to sit through it, except maybe for the egg tossing and the sex scene—especially the sex scene … pervert!

While sitting there, I couldn't help but reminisce about another time I spent at that very theater with Jacob and Mike. They were both ready to grab my hand, and I'm sure, any other part of my body they could _accidentally_ get away with. Paul on the other hand, slipped one arm around my shoulder, and kept it there for the entire movie, never venturing to press his advantage even once. Why weren't more boys like him?

After the movie, we had some ice cream at 31 Flavors. As we sat at the small table, he asked, "Are you having a good time?"

I couldn't hold back a smile. "The best."

Taking my hand, he kissed it. "I'm glad … I'm just sorry I couldn't afford to take you some place more expensive. You deserve so much more than I can give you."

"I wouldn't have felt comfortable if you had. This was just right. Thank you."

Holy cow. He leaned toward me, and gazed into my eyes with those smoldering black orbs, nearly rendering me into a helpless blob. My heart was stuttering, and I couldn't catch my breath.

His hand tightened around mine, and then releasing it, he looked at the clock on the wall. "I better get you home, Angel. I wouldn't want your father to come looking for us."

* * *

When we arrived at the door to my house, he gave me this wistful look, and taking a step back, said, "Well, I had a great time. I guess I'll see you on Monday, huh?"

He turned to go, when I stopped him, pulling on his arm to face me. "Paul …"

"Yeah?"

"You know you can kiss me if you want, right?"

"You sure?"

I chuckled nervously. "Do I have to beg?"

"Are you kidding? Your wish is my command."

Placing both his hands on my face, he softly let his lips brush over mine. Ugh … not enough … not nearly enough. I was feeling a bit frustrated, and laced my hands behind his head, pressing my mouth harder against his. The boy got more animated in his response, and with his fingers now in my hair, walked me backwards against the door. With his body so close to me, his kissing began in earnest, his tongue working in sync with mine. I felt a rush of warmth settle over me. It was delicious, and I wanted more. Unfortunately, Paul pulled away, apologizing. "I'm sorry. I got a little excited. You're so beautiful, and I really like you. I know that's no excuse, but—"

I covered his mouth with two of my fingers. "Paul, stop. I wanted that, just as much as you did. So, don't be apologizing."

The corner of his lips turned up, and a grin erupted. "Then, do you mind if I kiss you again?"

"Be my guest."

This time he was a lot more aggressive. Needless to say, when it was over, and Paul drove home, my heart continued to pound as I climbed the stairs all the way to my bedroom. My dreams would be sweet tonight.

* * *

JPOV:

I needed to think fast. Bella was naïve; that was fact number one, as Seth so recently pointed out. Fact number two, she wasn't about to listen to anybody—let alone me—that discussed Paul's notorious reputation, especially since I obviously was in the same boat with him in that respect. Fact number three, I had to get her away from him, somehow. He was bound and determined to finish the job, with no regard about her emotions whatsoever.

I admit, I wanted the same outcome that Paul did, but I was in love with her now, and that made all the difference.

All night long, my brain was in overdrive to come up with ideas to win her back as my best friend—for starters. I always thought that Bella was in denial; that she in fact had feelings for me. I could tell by the way her chocolate eyes would dilate, or her pulse start accelerating whenever I got too close to her. With that in mind, I wondered, would she get all flustered if I put the moves on someone else of the female persuasion? I had the perfect girl to work this magic too … Lauren, and I didn't have to worry about hurting _her_ feelings any. She was a flirt, and she hated Bella's guts. Finally, I punched my pillow into a ball, and flipped over, ready to drift off.

* * *

The following day was Saturday, and Quil and his shadow, Embry, were barging into my bedroom that morning. They leaned over my mattress dressed only in cutoffs—probably just off of patrol duty. "Hey, Jake, wake up, we got a news flash for you," Quil jabbered in my ear.

I fluttered open one eyelid. "This better be good, pals. 'Cuz I didn't get much sleep last night and I'm in no mood to play games."

"Oh, you'll wanna hear this, for sure," Embry said.

I turned on my side away from the gruesome twosome, and re-positioned my pillow. "C'mon, guys, hurry up and spill the beans, so I can get back to sleep."

"I guarantee you'll have a bad case of insomnia when you hear us out," Embry taunted.

I sat up, annoyed as hell. "Okay, let's have it. And make it quick."

Quil sat on my bed. "So, here it is in a nutshell … Paul was with us, patrolling, and we got an unedited view of his latest encounter with _The Swan_. I'm telling you, he is seriously on the move, and your girl is gonna be his newest victim_. _She's swallowing his act, hook, line and sinker_. _So if you want to save the damsel in distress, you gotta get goin'. He was thinking about inviting her on a picnic for next Saturday at Second Beach. The last thought in his head was to go to _Rexall Drugs_ to pick up some supplies if you know what I mean."

That tore it. I sprang out of bed, and headed out to the phone in the kitchen. "Quil, follow me," I shouted. "I need you to call Jessica and see if she has Lauren's phone number." I only had a week to put my scheme into action.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Boy Meets Girl; Boy Dumps Girl

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

"Hey, Lauren, Hi. It's Jacob Black. Yeah, that guy … I was thinking about you a lot lately, and I'd really like to get to know you better." _Ooh, smooth as a baby's butt._ "You wanna hook up on Monday. That's great. I'll meet you in the school yard before first bell. I'll be the tall guy with the grin on his face. See you then, bye." _Piece'a cake._

Lauren was pulling into the parking area when I spotted her. Lucky for me, Bella was just getting there too. Operation jealousy was about to begin.

I trotted over to the car, as Lauren set her feet on the ground. "Hey, girl, lookin' sharp." That caught her interest right away. Nothing like flattery to shore up an already conceited female. They all loved the freakin' attention. Actually, Lauren always looked pretty sharp, and I noticed it day one, and so did the rest of the hormone-driven males sniffing around her.

She flipped her long, blond hair over one shoulder, quirking an eyebrow. "Flattery will get you anywhere, honey."

_My plan exactly_. "Can I walk you to class?"

She nodded, smiling, and accidentally on purpose, brushed her shoulder against mine. I grinned back at her, and encircling her waist, pulled her closer. Then, in a show of, _see what you're missing_, sauntered past Bella's truck, to be sure we were in plain sight of her baby browns.

Of all the luck … she was still seated in that ancient hunk of junk, rummaging through her freakin' backpack, and didn't look up once, dammit. I figured that the word would get around though. The gossip at this school traveled faster than a news flash at CNN. Bella might not swallow the rumors about Paul, but I was sure she wouldn't refute anyone's trash about me.

I'd keep an eagle eye on her to see if it was getting to her, and why wouldn't it? I was still a hot commodity at Forks High, and that was not being a braggart either. The guys here were such wimps compared to our wolves. The girls would really miss us when we left ... poor things. No guys would ever measure up again.

* * *

All eyes were on us, as we strolled through the hall. I left her at the door to her first hour. "See you at English Lit, huh?"

"Can't wait," she replied in a breathy voice. "I'll save you a seat, Jake."

She waved at me; I winked back at her, and turned, walking to my own classroom. Embry was waiting, already seated. "How do you always score with the hottest chicks on campus?"

Polishing my fingernails on my tee, I answered, "My naturally, strong pheromones, and my magnetic charm. The girls really dig it."

"Tell that to Bella," he muttered, with his eyes rolling in his head. "Which reminds me … Seth said you called off the bet. Is that a fact?"

"Yep."

Embry's head bobbed in satisfaction. "So, the truth finally comes out. You, pal, are fatally in love. Not that I blame you or anything. I'm in love too. Ange is a really sweet girl, and from what she tells me, Bella is too. I guess I have one question though—WHAT THE HELL WAS ALL THAT WITH LAUREN, THEN?"

"She is the means to an end, nothing more."

Embry tipped his head, searching my eyes. "I don't follow."

"I'm tryin' to make Bella jealous, idiot."

My friend settled back in his seat. "Good luck with that, lover boy."

"Luck? I don't need no stinkin' luck. The planets are all aligned in my favor."

* * *

As she promised, Lauren was in the back of the room, patting the seat next to her. I slid into the desk, and reached for her hand just in time for Bella to step into the room, with that freakin' Paul glued to her side.

I got the reaction I was looking for, but it was short-lived. Her face blanched, and she looked like someone had punched her in the gut. She and Paul sat down, and he whispered something in her ear. That seemed to calm her down a little, dammit. Bella was oblivious to our canoodling for the rest of the hour.

* * *

BPOV:

I heard about it, the gossip spreading at the speed of light. The whole school was buzzing with the news—Jacob Black was turning onto the fast lane with that bimbo, Lauren. I knew he was a player … but Lauren … seriously? I thought he at least had more class than that. He was really scraping the bottom of the barrel, but why should I care anyway? He was nothing to me anymore. Paul was my whole world now. Seeing them together in English class however, stopped my heart. If he had only behaved himself, I would be sitting by his side instead of Miss Stuck Up. Holy cow, where did that thought come from? And why should I feel that way?

I was hurt and in shock to see them together, but I reluctantly accepted the fact. There was nothing I could do about it, so there was no reason for me to get upset. When I sat down, Paul told me that this was just a desperate attempt on Jacob's part to win me back. That comment made me relax some, and I decided to let the jerk see that his wicked ways could in not sway me to get jealous. He didn't actually care about her; she was just an object to him, (and by the way she was clinging to him), a tool on his tool belt.

It seemed like Jacob and the blond bimbo were everywhere that day. I spotted them in the hallway, in back of the school and in the cafeteria. They were all over each other; the PDA was nauseating. If he wasn't stroking Lauren's cheek, or nuzzling that neck, then he was pressed to her like a piece of Velcro, their lips hermetically sealed. I'd show him. I was not going to go down that path. They could suck each other's face off, but that didn't mean I had to be in the audience.

Every time they conveniently appeared, I went the other way. And at lunch, I totally made it a point to ignore them, riveting my full attention on Paul. _Take that, Jacob Black. Two can play at this game._

* * *

JPOV:

I spent the whole freakin' day coming onto a girl that I couldn't have cared less about. What a waste of time. Bella reacted—what—a whole two minutes to my failed scheme? Jeez, what was I going to do now, besides dumping Lauren like a sack of rotten potatoes? I was losing it, big time. My patience was growing thin. Plan B loomed ahead, and I didn't like it one little bit. I'd have to troll the beach on Saturday, and be the means of her escape from Mr. Suave. In the meantime, I was doing a slow burn whenever I saw Bella and Paul, holding hands and laughing.

I called Lauren after I was certain that my endeavor had tanked. She was incensed that I hadn't called or talked to her at school for the last two days.

"I know. You're right, Lauren. You have every reason to be ticked. I can only say that my attraction to you, kinda cooled. It just seemed like there was no challenge there. You were too willing to go along with anything I said or did."

The phone was practically smoking in my hand. Man, she was steamed. She had a worse temper than Bella. I stretched the receiver away from my sensitive ear as she screamed at me, calling me every name under the sun. I let her rant without interrupting her; after all, I deserved it.

"I'm sorry that it didn't work out. No, really. Okay, have it your way … bitch."

Whoa, my ear nearly fell off as I heard the phone on her end crash landing. She must've thrown her cell on the floor_. She better not expect me to pay for the damage to it._ I learned a lesson that day; looks can be deceiving.

We both avoided each other the next morning, sitting as far apart as we possibly could in class. I still sensed the waves of hate rolling toward me, though_. Oh well, win a few, lose a few. And I'm glad to lose that harpy. Jeez, talk about beauty and the beast!_

It was hard to concentrate on school work that day, watching the sleazy antics of Paul around my Bella, but that was the least of my worries ...

* * *

After school, my world took a tumble. I was sitting at the kitchen table reading some stupid assignment for Government class when someone was banging their fist on the front door. I picked up the scent immediately; it was Gwen. She was not alone; I smelled another slightly familiar fragrance with her.

My father was in the bedroom, looking for something, so I yelled to him. "I'll get it, Dad."

When I opened the door, I was shocked to see Gwen standing there along with her scowling mother. I hadn't really been around her since early December. She was red-faced and teary-eyed. Her mom had one hand clamped on Gwen's shoulder. I looked the girl up and down, and uh-oh, was that a bulge under her shirt? _Please … don't tell me …_

I hadn't seen the physical changes in her since she went to a different school and all. Her father was Catholic, and so she attended St Francis of Assisi on the other side of Forks. If my guess was correct, and there was absolutely no doubt in my mind, Gwen was pregnant. But what were they doing here, trying to get info out of me? How should I know who was responsible?

Mrs. LeBarron was immediately in my face. "Jacob, I need to talk to you."

"Yeeeeaaaaah …?" Boy, was she ever furious. You probably could've fried an egg on her head, she was that hot.

She shook Gwen by the shoulder. "Yes, it's just what it looks like. My only daughter here, is with child. Now, what are you going to do about it?"

"Jeez, Mrs. LeBarron, I'm not sure I can be of any help."

"You better be of some help, because you and Gwen are getting married."

I nearly fell backward into the living room. "Whaaaaat?"

She was shaking a finger in my face. "You heard me. And don't be giving me that innocent look. I know all about your carousing. You are going to do the right thing for my Gwen."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Are you saying that I'm the baby's father?"

She nodded, her eyes narrowed in anger. "That's exactly what I'm saying."

"That's impossible. Gwen and I haven't even been together for over five months."

"That's your story."

Glancing at the girl, I said, "Tell her, Gwen. It's the truth."

She just stood there, sniffling, with her head hanging. I could see that she wasn't going to come to my defense. In fact, she was obviously the one who gave that impression to her mom. This really sucked. Gwen was shielding the real father, and I was taking the heat for it.

I straightened up, and told her, "I am not marrying Gwen or anybody for that matter. That baby is not mine."

Her mom moved closer. "We'll see about that. You tell Billy to get out here."

Dad wheeled up behind me. "No need for that. I could hear this ruckus clear to my bedroom. Now what's this all about?"

She jerked her head, indicating Gwen. "One look at my daughter, and you can figure it out for yourself."

He looked from Gwen to me, and sighed, long and loud. "What have you got to say for yourself, Son?"

"You've gotta believe me, Dad. Sure, I'd been spreading my wild oats around, but this baby is not mine. I've been really careful, I promise."

"So are you telling me there are others involved?"

Gwen's mom had her arms folded across her chest, glaring at Dad. "Yes, there are others, Billy. What—are you blind and deaf as well as stupid? There are probably countless babies he's fathered. He should be nicknamed the Impregnator. And where the hell have you been while he was out seed sowing?"

"I could ask you the same, Myra, but the damage is already done, and my son says he is not the father.

"He's been a foolish boy, but he's always been truthful. Now, I would suggest you go on home, and settle down. Sleep on it, and maybe tomorrow, something will come to light and solve this situation."

Myra was nearly spitting in anger. "Situation …? Easy for you to say. It wouldn't be so bad having Billy Black's son as part of our family. It would've been an honor actually. I can see now though, that you're both a couple of liars. You haven't heard the end of this, Billy, you either, Jacob. I will have satisfaction." She mumbled curses as she walked back toward the street, pulling Gwen along behind her.

Dad sucked in another tired breath. "So, it's true that you've been ruining the girls on the rez, eh?"

"I wouldn't put it that way."

He bowed his head, not meeting my eyes. "I'm glad your mother wasn't here to witness this. You know, Son, I've never been ashamed of you … until this moment." The wheelchair creaked while he returned to the house. He couldn't have hurt me more if he had whipped me with his belt. I went out to the Taj, sat down and cried my eyes out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Question of Honor

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

Dinner was pretty quiet. My dad wouldn't even look at me, not that I blamed him. I had let him down. If Mom was still alive, she'd feel the same way, ashamed of me, like Dad said. I had dishonored the name of Black, and ruined the reputation of those Quileute girls. I should have shown proper respect for them, and myself. Somehow, I had to make it up to all of them.

Throughout the night, I saw my father wheel away from me in my mind's eye, and heard the words he spoke. They were words that would forever echo in my soul.

* * *

The next day as I got off the bus in the school yard, a man I didn't recognize walked up to me and asked, "Are you Jacob Black?"

Rolling my shoulders back, I answered, "Yeah, why."

"This is why."

Before I realized what was happening, the man slammed me against the fence, and started pummeling me with his fists. "This is for Gwen," he shouted. And then, as he continued beating me, he said through clenched teeth. "I'm her father, you worthless piece of sh**."

The guys were yelling at me to fight back, but I just couldn't do it. I let him pound me 'til I crumpled to the ground, blood dripping from my nose and chin, my jaw aching, and one eye swelling shut.

He was taunting me, "Get up, you miserable creep—get up."

I wobbled, trying to stand, but fell back down again. Bella was nearby, and I guess she had called her dad, because I heard sirens in the distance. A school guard talked the man down and escorted him off the grounds. By that time, Charlie and his deputy took over; binding him in handcuffs, and driving away.

There was a crowd gathered around me, and Bella pushed through them with some wet paper towels. She knelt beside me, wiping the blood from my nose and chin. Placing her palm on my battered cheek, she murmured, "Oh, gosh, Jake, why didn't you run, or fight back? You were bigger than he was. You could've defended yourself."

Resigned, I said, "He was upset, and I deserved everything I got."

Paul arrived at her side, tugging on one of her arms. "C'mon, Angel. Sue just called. She'll come pick him up. He'll be fine. Class is gonna start any minute."

"No … you go on. I'll see you in class later. I'll wait here with Jacob until Sue gets here."

Embry, Quil and Seth, all converged on me. "What can we do, Jake," Embry asked.

"Nothing," I slurred, as another trickle of blood oozed from the corner of my lips. "You're gonna be late to class. Just go, guys, huh?"

Quil shrugged. "All right—later, Jake."

I took a deep breath, and winced. Man that guy did a thorough job of messing up my ribs.

Bella held my hand, quietly staying with me for the next ten minutes. When Sue showed up, she helped her load me into the car, then kissed my swollen eye.

With each mile we covered, my wolf healing did its job, and I was able to walk without assistance as soon as we pulled up to the house.

* * *

I went straight to bed. Dad never asked me what happened; he just shook his head, when he noticed the crappy state I was in. I guess he got himself to bed later on, 'cuz I was in no shape to help him.

By morning, my normal face returned, kind of, and my ribs were a little less sore. I stayed home from school—no sense in everyone wondering why my bruises had faded so fast. They were now sickly splotches of green or a pale yellow in places.

The mirror in the bathroom when I got ready to shower reflected how I felt. That was the old Jacob Black glaring back at me. I hoped that as the swelling and streaks of discoloration subsided that the new me would emerge, 'cuz I couldn't stand to be that person anymore. How had I gone this long being such a conceited ass? It's a wonder that I attracted so many girls. Did they think that little of themselves?

* * *

Bella surprised me by calling at lunch time. "Jacob, are you all right?"

I pulled out a kitchen chair and sat, tugging on the phone cord, which was curled into a jumbled knot. "Sure, sure, you can't keep a good wolf down for long."

I paused, dreading a question I needed to ask. "Did anyone tell you who that man was? You know, the one who used me for a punching bag?"

"Yeah, my dad told me."

My head thudded back onto the kitchen wall behind me. "It's not true, Bells; I swear to you. Gwen was lying. She's protecting the real father. You believe me, don't you?"

"I believe you, Jake. I've never known you to lie. Well, I've got to go, the bell just rang, and Paul's waiting for me in the library. I'm glad you're feeling better. Will I see you on Monday?"

"Yeah, I'll be there. Bye, Bells."

Maybe seeing me all broken in pieces, pricked at her heart strings. She was talking to me again at least.

* * *

When there was a knock on the door, I was almost afraid to answer it, considering what had transpired the last two horrible days. I didn't catch the scent, since my smeller wasn't exactly in the best condition.

Surprised as I was to see Gwen on Thursday, I was more surprised to see Bella standing there on my doorstep now, looking back at me. She was biting her lip and holding on tightly to a paper plate piled high with my kind of cookies—chewy, not too sweet, and baked to perfection.

"May I come in," she asked, shyly.

Was she kiddin' me? I opened the door wider. "Sure, sure."

Bella entered the house practically on tip-toe, then bending down, placed the cookies on the coffee table beside the couch.

She was twisting her hands behind her back nervously. "I just came by to be sure you were okay. You always were one to make light of your injuries."

"I'm not gonna deny that I still hurt some, but it's tolerable. Anyway, when it gets too bad, I can always take a couple of Tylenol."

We stood in awkward silence, just staring at each other.

"Well, you wanna sit down."

I brushed away some magazines that were lying on the couch, and patted the cushion. "Here, this spot's just for you."

I plunked down first, and she followed. Her elbow accidentally hit me in my sore ribs, and I flinched, wincing loudly.

One of her hands flew to her mouth. "Oh no, Jake, I'm so sorry."

Bella pulled up my shirt and gasped as she noted the huge discolored bruise that stared back at her like an ugly tattoo. With her face contorted in dismay, she asked, "Does it still hurt that much?"

I laughed. "Only when I breathe."

I suddenly felt her soft little hand wrapped around mine, and I nearly came undone. It hit me as to just how greatly I had missed her touch.

"Not funny, Jake."

Fumbling around in her coat pocket, she pulled out a small prescription bottle. "I know they tell you that you're not supposed to share medicine, but I brought you this, thinking you could use some."

Bella handed me the bottle. "It's Vicodin, from my last trip to the ER."

I shook my head. "Bells, no … We've got a full bottle of Tylenol in the medicine cabinet. You keep that."

* * *

"But, Jake, you need something stronger. How about if I just leave you … like three of them."

"Okay, but only three."

Pointing at the plate on the table, I asked, "You wanna hand me a cookie?"

She got up from the couch and slipped one out from under the plastic wrap. Damn, when I started to bite into it, my jaw started throbbing something awful. I closed my eyes, and leaned my hand against my cheek. "I think maybe I will take one of those pills."

* * *

Dad came home from a Doctor's appointment. Embry's mom had driven him there and dropped him off back home. He nodded at the girl sitting beside me. "Bella … good to see you."

"Hey, Billy."

He gave me _the look_ as he wheeled into the kitchen.

Bella stood, ready to leave. "I'm glad you're healing quickly, Jake. I wish I could stay longer, but Charlie will be home soon expecting his supper on the table."

* * *

As soon as the door closed behind her, Dad was at my elbow. "It was nice to see Bella here again."

"Yeah."

His eyes drilled right into mine. "Son, I need to ask this. You haven't been sleeping with her have you?"

"No, Dad, I promise. Nothing like that."

"But you tried, didn't you? And that's why she hasn't been around, isn't it?"

My head instinctively slumped forward. "Yeah, I guess. I would never push her though. You gotta believe that. Still, she got upset with me, and told me goodbye."

"Well, I'm happy she had the sense to stop your foolishness. She's a good girl, Jacob. Bella's my best friend's only daughter, and I wouldn't be able to hold up my head in his presence, knowing that a son of mine seduced her, without any regard for either of them."

"I can see that now, and I'm sorry, but you have to know that whatever I'd felt before has changed. I'm in love with her, Dad."

"Good. You behave yourself around that girl, eh?"

With that being said, he disappeared into his bedroom, and turned on the radio.

* * *

My two buddies came by that evening, after Bella left, with the scoop on Gwen. She was gone—left the rez, and a note behind. She'd run off with Jerry Sekiu from the Makah rez. Her parents didn't approve of her seeing boys from that area, so she'd been sneaking off to be with him every chance she got. I was cleared of suspicion, but there was still one thing I had to do to get back in Dad's good graces.

* * *

The next morning found me going to all the homes of the girls I'd been with, and apologizing. I let them know that they were worthy of more than my sorry self. I wished them love and happiness.

When I got to Jan's place, I thought the guilt would chew right through my soul. Of all the girls I'd done wrong, she was the one I regretted the most. I really liked Jan a lot. Maybe it wasn't love but I was comfortable with her, and she was a good friend.

"I just came to say how sorry I am for everything. You deserve so much better."

Jan made my job easier, when she said, "I appreciate that. I know how hard it must be to admit you were wrong, but still, I could've told you to buzz off when I had the chance. The truth is, you were fun to be with. I had a good time, and I have to admit, being Jacob Black's main squeeze was kind of prestigious. I was the envy of every girl on the rez when I was yours. I'll always treasure our time together." Before closing her door, she smiled and winked at me, adding, "If you ever change your mind, my arms are always open to you."

Like Jan, most of the girls accepted my apology graciously; a few slammed the freakin' door in my face. I did my best; it was up to them to forgive me for being such a despicable heel. And speaking of heels ...

I scouted out Second Beach when I finished my rounds. A place had been cleared of fallen timber, and a tent had been set up with blankets and two pillows lining the floor. Paul had thought of everything … except me. I was not gonna let him take advantage of Bella. No way … no how.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: First Time for Everything

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

BPOV:

I was out the door and on my way to La Push. That was the only thing I had to do; simply drive over there. Paul wouldn't let me lift a finger. He said he had it under control. Everything was set up, food, eating utensils, etc. I wouldn't have minded bringing part or even all of the food, but it was nice for once to have someone else take the responsibility off my shoulders for a change. I could relax and just have a good time.

Paul was waiting for me when I drove up to his house. We took his car to Second Beach. I'd never been there before; it was pretty much secluded, and covered with fallen pine logs as I was told.

The view was still beautiful, and Paul had cleared a path through all the timber, leading to a tent he put up especially for me as a shield from the wind and cold. He was so considerate, always anticipating my safety and comfort.

We laid out a blanket, and Paul placed the food out on it, sandwiches, potato salad, and bottled water.

I gazed at him while we ate, and couldn't help smiling. The food wasn't exactly fit for a king, but it was the thought that counted. I jokingly asked when we finished, "What? No dessert?"

He smirked, and answered, "I didn't forget. It's in the tent."

I wanted to talk for a while more, but the clouds began to gather and a fine drizzle put a kink in our plans. Paul took my hand and helped me up. "Time to duck for cover, I guess."

We went inside, and I was startled to see that Paul had placed an air mattress on the floor of the tent. There were blankets and two pillows at one end.

"Make yourself comfortable," he said.

With my legs folded underneath me, I removed my hoodie, Paul did the same, but he removed his shirt as well. "Warm in here, isn't it?" He grinned as my eyes got round.

It was difficult to look away from all of that masculinity. My heart started pounding at the sight. "It's nice."

His grin widened. "Very nice."

Those wolf senses could probably detect the acceleration in my heartbeat, but there was nothing I could do to change it.

Paul moved a bit closer to me, and tilted my chin up so he could peer into my eyes. "You know, Bella. You are beautiful, I mean it, and I really like you. I've never felt this way about any other girl."

His hands cupped my face and instantly his mouth was busy with mine. As the kissing continued, he gently lowered me onto the mattress, his body pressed to me. Good lord, I was in heaven. He pulled away, and nuzzled his way down my chin, and neck to my collarbone. Then, one of his hands reached out for a paper bag near the other pillow. Our dessert, no doubt.

He drew out a small bottle, and a tiny tin-foiled package. "I brought you a treat. One you'll really like."

I lifted my head slightly to see what he had in that bottle, and read: _Astroglide_? The switch in my brain suddenly flipped on. "Wait … What?"

He pushed me slowly back down to the pillow. "Now just relax, Angel, I know what I'm doing."

My gosh, this couldn't be happening. Where was the sweet considerate gentleman I thought he was? So Jacob was right about him? I started to panic. "Whoa, slow down, this is not the program, Paul. I've never been with a guy before—not this way. I am not ready for this. "

"Oh, no …but you _are_ ready; I can smell it from here. Don't worry … I know you're a virgin. I won't hurt you. I've done this several times before. You're in good hands. You'll thank me later. Just think, your wedding night will be all the more enjoyable when you don't have to stress over getting your cherry popped."

I tried to free myself, but he was too big. Pushing at him with my hands, I whined, "Paul … no."

His head jerked back slightly. "I don't get it. I can tell you were turned on just a microsecond ago. C'mon, baby, you just need to chill out. I'm giving you a gift here. You should be grateful. Don't you wanna experience the big 'O'?"

He looked at the pained expression on my face, and shook his head in disbelief. "This is unreal. I've never had any girl tell me no before. I'm not a beast; I don't wanna force you. Why can't you just lay back and enjoy it like all the others?"

Sighing, he continued, trying to persuade me. "Look … I'll stop if that's what you want, but if you'd just let me get your motor purring, you won't want me to. No girl has ever complained about my performance, and that's an undisputed fact."

He pinned my arms beneath him, and his fingers quickly undid the top two buttons of my blouse, then slid inside the front of it, one finger tracing along the edge of my bra. "I promise I'll get you so excited that you'll beg me for more."

I was shouting now. "Paul, no, please—don't!"

A growl sounded outside, and all at once I heard fabric ripping and a big russet wolf sailed through the opening, charging at Paul. They tore through the other side of the tent, both now phased, and snarling at each other.

* * *

JPOV:

I rested on my haunches, with my eyes zeroed in on that damn _playground_ that Paul constructed to execute his sordid plan. Waiting like a sentry for the signal to attack, I had my ears alerted to any sound coming from the tent. I overheard every slick syllable that spewed out of Paul's mouth. Man, that guy had it down to a science. He was an expert at seduction, and Bella was as naïve as they came. She didn't catch on to his freakin' scheme until the bottle of lubricant made its appearance. _How dumb can you get?_

For a while there, I even worried that she was going along with it. All her bodily reactions were saying, _bring it on._ I had a hard time distinguishing _want_ from sheer panic, 'til I caught the scent of her fear.

My hackles rose when I heard her say, _no, _and I spurred into action when she shouted the word. I flew from my vantage point above the area. There was a fire in my gut as I shredded the tent with tooth and claw, in an attempt to get him off her.

Paul went out the other side and phased. With my canines chomping at the air, I followed, hoping to sink them into his shoulder. I was bigger and faster than he was and madder'n hell.

We jumped up and over the ridge overlooking the beach. I pounced on him, knocking him to the ground. We tumbled 'til I got him flat on his back, my muzzle right in his face. _Stay away from her, Lahote. I told you, the bet is off!_

_What are you so mad about? Nothing happened. I wasn't about to force her to give it up. You know that's not my style._

_Do I? Who's to say what you might've done. It was a blow to your freakin' masculine pride to hear her refuse you._

_You're in love with her, aren't you? What a sap! Take her; the little innocent virgin isn't worth it. I'm done here. All that effort for nothing._

_It wasn't for nothing. At least now, she knows what a wolf you are._

_I'm going back to get Bella. After we've gone, you can clean up the mess you left behind._

* * *

I trotted back toward the tent, listening all the while to Paul still ranting about what a wuss I'd become. He could think whatever he wanted to. I did what I had to do, and wasn't sorry for it. _Kiss my ass, Paul._

The tent—or what was left of it—was a few feet away from me. Shifting back to human, I pulled on my shorts and stepped forward. Bella was sitting inside, crying. When she saw me entering the front flap, she catapulted herself into my arms. I lifted her easily, and carried her to the Taj where prying eyes wouldn't be able to disturb us.

* * *

BPOV:

Everything just happened so fast. At first I was thrilled that Paul found me attractive, but his moves all of a sudden became more aggressive. It then began to dawn on me that his charm was a put on, an act to get me in his bed, like Jacob and Jessica told me. Why didn't I listen to them?

I was scared. I didn't know if Paul would take no for an answer. It seemed like he was doing his best to have his way. I liked him or the guy he pretended to be, but I didn't love him, and I certainly didn't want my first time to be with someone I didn't love.

When that growl alerted me, I knew in my heart that it was Jacob. And when the russet wolf burst into the tent, I was so relieved. Jacob would take care of Paul; of that I was convinced.

I could hear the howling and the sound of their paws as they pounded the earth. My breathing normalized, and my pulse slowed. Paul was gone; I was safe. The rain and the wind began to gust into the battered tent, and I picked up my coat and slid arms into the sleeves.

Strangely, I felt calm, almost as if nothing had happened. But then I glanced about my surroundings and my eyes fell upon the tiny bottle, and the tin foil package containing a condom. The realization hit me that this could have had a very different outcome, and I started to tremble uncontrollably. The tears came next. I was frozen, and couldn't move from the spot, and yet I wanted to get out of there so badly.

Jacob must have heard me crying, because he walked through the tent flap with his arms open wide. My inertia vanished, and I flung myself into his warm embrace. I didn't utter a word when he scooped me up, nudging the side of my head to his sturdy shoulder. I was transported to his garage in ten minutes. My _picnic_ with Paul was a thing of the past. I was secure with Jacob's arms enveloping me.

* * *

JPOV:

I was in paradise with Bella's little hands wrapped so snugly around my neck. She came to me; she literally flew into my arms. I realized that she saw me as her savior, but still, I reveled in the feel of her cheek against the bare skin of my chest. Now if only I could keep my heart from exploding.

Trying to be realistic about the situation, I told myself, _This is nothing_. Bella was only reacting to a traumatic ordeal, and I was there to help in her escape. She was grateful … that's all. At least that's what the logical part of me said. The rest of me yelled—yes, a chance to start over.

With Bella still clinging to me, I settled down on the old sofa in the Taj, keeping her held tightly on my lap. I nestled her head under my chin, one hand gently pressing it to my shoulder. While she wept, I removed her coat and rubbed her back in soothing circles with my free hand, whispering, "It's okay honey, go ahead and cry. It'll make you feel better."

The whole time she was sobbing her heart out, I thought back to the times I'd tried to take advantage of her. Is that how she felt then? It sickened me to know that I could make her react that way too. How could I have been such a hormone-driven animal?

Now that I'd changed, I wondered if she would ever believe me. Only time would tell, and I had to exercise patience if I wanted to see that happen.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Confessing His Sins

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

BPOV:

I wasn't sure how long I cried, but Jacob didn't shush me or interrupt once. He let me get it all out of my system, and after that lengthy crying jag, I was totally exhausted.

The smell of gasoline, grease, and my wolf boy's scent was familiar and comforting … that and the strong muscular arms that held me close. The steady beat of Jacob's heart slowly caused my eyes to droop and I was lulled to sleep while cradled on his lap.

I startled awake sometime later, disoriented at first, then breathing in Jake's essence as it were, calmed down immediately. Oh my gosh, I was still snuggled up to the wolf boy after all this time, and he wasn't complaining about his legs getting numb, or his arms getting tired of holding onto me. I was by no means a big person, but he had to be feeling his muscles cramping by now. It was embarrassing that I'd been crying, and hanging all over him like a scared little child.

Straining my ears, I waited, listening to each breath that he took. I wiggled slightly to let him know I was awake. My hair was tousled, as his lips brushed along the top of my head. He knew.

"You okay," he asked in a voice just above a whisper.

I looked up into his big brown eyes. "Yeah, thanks to you. I'm sorry you had to get mixed up in all of this. I should've listened when you warned me."

His head moved side to side. "Don't … if I hadn't been such an idiot, you wouldn't have been fooled by him. I could have protected you."

"You did. You were there for me … watching out for me." Just then a thought occurred, and I let out a gasp. "Paul didn't hurt you did he?"

"Nah—he didn't get hurt either. I wanted to kill him, but the pack would've frowned on that."

He lifted me from his lap, and sat me beside him, so that we could talk face to face. "Look, Bells, there's something I have to tell you. I've been thinking a lot during these last two weeks, and I've come to the conclusion that I don't like the Jacob Black of the past. He was a hot-blooded, double dose of testosterone on two legs. He didn't care about any of the girls he dated and destroyed. He and Paul were in the habit of competing with each other, to see who could rack up the most number of bedtime stories."

"But there's more, and I won't hold it against you if you never speak to me again. Did you know that Paul and I made a bet as to who could entice you into his bed first?"

He glanced at me, and lowered his head. "Yeah, pretty, sh**ty, huh? I tried to tell him that the bet was off, but he wouldn't accept it. That's how I knew what was goin' on in that tent. I just couldn't let him hurt you like that.

"The thing is … I can't ever be that person again. I've changed now, but I don't blame you one bit if you don't believe it. And I'm sorry for the way I acted, especially to you." He gazed up at me then, his eyes glistening with moisture.

"And one more thing … I'm in love with you, Bells. There, I said it. Do what you want with it, but it's the damn truth."

Jacob swallowed thickly, and looked down as his hands clasped on his thighs.

Reaching out, my fingers touched his arm. How was I supposed to react to that? "Wow! I don't know what to say, except thank you for being so honest. That's really brave of you. I forgive you for that wager, even though it was pretty mean of you both. At least you had the sense to worm out of it, and you did save me from that lech. As for the rest, I'm going to need time to digest that one. I'll think about it, okay?"

He straightened up, hope shining in his eyes. "You will?"

I smiled. "I said I would."

I stood, pivoting around, searching for my coat. Finding it on the other side of the sexy hunk sitting there, I pointed a finger at it. "Can you please hand me my coat."

His mouth down-turned into a frown. "You don't havta leave already, do you?"

"Yeah, I better go, I promised to do Charlie's laundry this afternoon."

Jacob helped me put on my coat, zipping up the front, and buttoning the top button. He took a step back, then said, "Would you mind if I gave you a hug?"

"No … that's fine."

I no sooner got the words out than Jacob had me in an exuberant bear hug. I squealed in surprise, and added. "I guess your ribs are healed, huh?"

He pulled away, and sighed. "Yep, the organ inside it too. Thanks for being so understanding, Bells."

* * *

JPOV:

There wasn't any clock in the Taj, so I had no idea how much time had passed. I just knew that I didn't care as long as Bella had her hands about my neck. As far as I was concerned, time could stand still. At this moment, it had no meaning for me.

I let Bella cry as long as she wanted. Better for her to get it out now, than to let it eat at her gut later on. I was afraid to move a muscle, not wanting to interrupt the emotions she was feeling.

After quite a while, her crying stopped, and I felt her breathing becoming more shallow and even. The tension in her body relaxed, and I could tell she had fallen asleep.

During that time, I decided to come clean about the bet I made with Paul, even if it meant she would hate me for it. I'd apologize to her, and let her know that I was in love with her too. The last part was scariest of all, but I took a deep breath, inhaling her sweet scent. I didn't want to live without her if I could help it. She deserved to know everything in my heart. And when everything was out in the open … well, maybe our relationship would fall back into place.

* * *

I was rehearsing in my mind what I should say to her, when she began to stir. Sh**, she was awake; time to fess up. My heart started to pound, but somehow I found the strength to face her, that is, 'til I told her about the bet. I just couldn't look her in the eye. I didn't want to see the hurt and humiliation there.

I couldn't believe it, even after all that, she forgave me, and was willing to take a chance on us. What a relief. And when her fingers touched my arm, jeez, I had to hold back a shout of joy.

My heart saddened as she got ready to leave, but she let me zip up her coat. Looking in her eyes while buttoning the top button, I thought I would combust on the spot. And then … she actually returned my hug.

I walked her to Paul's so she could pick up her truck, and she drove me back home, dropping me off at the front yard. As the ol' rust bucket chugged out of the driveway, Dad came to the front door, and motioned me into the house.

"Was that Bella's truck I heard out there?"

"Yeah … we've kinda patched things up between us."

One of his eagle eyes quirked. "Well let's be careful not to tear it again, eh?"

"I don't intend to. She's the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Smart boy. It took you awhile to figure that out though, so don't botch it this time. I know what I'm talking about."

He quickly wheeled into the kitchen. "C'mon, let's eat. I didn't know where you were, so I just fixed us some macaroni and cheese."

* * *

All through dinner, Dad stared at me. I guess he expected a revelation or something. I couldn't stand it another minute, and now was as good a time as any to unload on him.

I stabbed at a noodle absentmindedly. "Hey, Dad, I want to tell you that I went and apologized to those girls that I was … well, you know."

"That's good to hear, Son. It's a start."

"I told Bella that I was sorry too. I won't ever act that way again."

"Now you're acting like a man. Being faithful to one woman is true masculinity. This buzzing around from flower to flower is reckless and juvenile. Sex is something special between two people who love each other. If it's just to satisfy a need, then it's cheap and pointless."

"I know that now. I think maybe Bella is the one. We talked about what happened, and she's forgiven me for my past mistakes. I'm in love, Dad, and I almost screwed it up."

"You know, your mother and I were never intimate with anyone else, and I pine for her to this day. We were inseparable, and so in love. You find the right one, and your home will be as happy as ours was."

He smiled at me. "I can picture Sarah nodding in agreement with me. She's up there in heaven looking down on us. I'm pretty sure she's proud of what you've done."

"Thanks, Dad."

I put down my fork, and walked over to him, kneeling before his chair. He rumpled my hair, and kissed my forehead. Then we embraced each other. I finally felt whole again.

* * *

BPOV:

Uneasy was the way I felt when I arrived at school. I worried needlessly, because there was Paul, looking like he hadn't a care in the world. The arms of that octopus were tentacled around Lauren. Ugh, she could have him! I'll bet he wouldn't hear _no_ come out of _her_ mouth. Another notch for Paul, or maybe even the other way around.

While I was busy shaking my head at the infamous couple, I felt the presence of another brown-eyed, handsome boy. Jacob had found me, and walking at my side said, "Hi, beautiful."

"Hey, Jake."

He jerked his head in the general direction of Lauren and Paul. "I guess Paul isn't too broken up about me upsetting his apple cart, huh?"

Shrugging, I replied, "No … he looks really happy."

With an eye roll, Jacob commented, "That's not exactly the word I would use."

I elbowed him in the ribs, forgetting how bruised they'd been. He gritted his teeth, and grabbed the area. "Hey, I didn't say it."

At that moment, I realized where I had hit him. My fingers were immediately at my mouth, and I gasped. "Oh gosh, I forgot."

He lifted his shirt. "Hey, no problem, I was only teasing. See?"

Miraculously, there was no sign of his previous injury. However, the sight that now appeared was swoon worthy, and several girls stared at the spectacle, giggling.

Irritated, I whispered, "For crying out loud. Pull your shirt down. Those girls are looking at you. You'll give them a heart attack."

Jacob laughed. "Jeez, Bells, jealous are we? I can't help it if girls find me irresistible."

He tugged on his shirt, shutting off the view. One girl pouted, another winked at him. What a hussy. My mouth dropped open at her flagrant display of, well … hussiness.

* * *

I thought about what Jacob had confessed two days ago. I thought about it long and hard. If he had changed, and was willing to play by my rules then maybe I could find it in my heart to make room for him. One thing was certain, the boy _was_ now absolutely irresistible in my estimation … and cute … and funny. Was that enough to make me fall for him though?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: An Unwelcome Imprint

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

JPOV:

Eyes widened at school that day, others scrunched up in confusion. I didn't give a hoot, 'cuz Paul was outta the picture, and Bella was walking beside me. I wanted to put my arm around her, or hold her hand, but was afraid to push my luck. It was enough to have her by my side. For now, all was right in my world—that is, 'til Rachel came home the following weekend for her birthday/graduation whoop-de-doo.

My sister had just graduated with a teaching degree from WSU. This celebration was a biggie. Food was pouring in, the ladies were decorating our backyard, and Sue baked the biggest freakin' cake I'd ever seen. Everyone was excited, including you-know-who.

Paul and I weren't buddy-buddy since the _incident—_not that we ever were—so he knew he wasn't invited, but that didn't stop him. He crashed the party anyway, with that stinkin' Lauren clinging to him like a cobweb.

Bella leaned toward me, and whispered, "What are _they_ doing here?"

"No idea. Some people have no sense of shame. All the pack knows that I saved you from that lech. You'd think he would try to avoid seeing us, but I guess not. His conscience doesn't seem to bother him much."

* * *

There was music playing, and Paul was out on the dance floor, showing off as usual, and it wasn't lost on his girl. The other wolves took turns dancing with Bella. As long as _he_ didn't cut in, I didn't mind. Well, I did, kind of, but not as much as if it'd been Paul. It was the only time I was able to have my arms wrapped around her, for cryin' out loud.

Seth was finally up at bat. When the song was over, he brought her back to me, and sat alongside us. Personally, I thought he secretly had a crush on her, poor kid. I knew how he felt.

Rachel was greeting everyone there, including Jessica and Angela who were accompanied by Quil and Embry. Then, she came by to say hello to Bella. "Hey, Bella, haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, I'll probably be hanging around more often now. By the way, congratulations on getting your Bachelor's. So do you think you'll be staying here?"

"I can't say, but I'm glad to be home. Good to see you."

She smiled brightly at us, then looked up. "Oh my God, is that Paul?"

Our eyes followed as she rushed over to where he and Lauren were now seated. I watched intently. I didn't trust him as far as I could throw a vamp. She leaned down on eye level to shake his hand, and suddenly startled, looking at Paul in awe.

Nooooooo …. #$% *&%##!—Not Paul!

I stiffened immediately, and Seth shot up off of his seat.

"I saw that, Jake. No joke."

"What's the matter with you two," Bella asked.

I couldn't talk. My guts were mangled, and my throat was so constricted, I could barely breathe. Seth took it upon himself to explain.

"The La Push letch just imprinted on Rachel."

"Oh …" Bella's face blanched. "I take it that's not good."

We all glanced in that direction again to see Lauren stalk off in a huff, and Rachel seating herself beside him.

My tongue loosened up some, and after sputtering for a few seconds, I warned, "I'm goin' over there right now, and put a stop to this."

Before I could get out of my chair, Bella had her hand squeezing my thigh. If I wasn't in such a foul mood, my eyes would've rolled up in my head.

"Sit down. You're not going _anywhere_, mister. This is Rachel's night, and you're not going to ruin it for her. Anyway, she's a grown woman. Don't you think she can make her own decisions?"

I looked at Bella, incredulous. "You mean like you did?"

Bella clicked her tongue. "Are you always going to bring that up? So, I was naïve and trusting. But think about it, Jake, your sister has more experience. She won't be bamboozled so easily."

_Bamboozled?_ Sometimes I had to smile at the things she came up with. "Okay, I get it, but I'm still gonna talk to her later on tonight. She needs to know the facts."

Seth horned in the conversation. "Maybe she can tame that wild beast."

"Wishful thinking, Seth. You're as naïve as Bella."

"At least I'm not bamboozled …"

Bella playfully shoved him, nearly knocking him off his seat.

"Hey watch it," he yelped. "I bruise easily."

* * *

After Bella left, I helped the guys clean up the place, and of course that slimeball stayed behind, canoodling with my sister. I'd never seen Rachel like this before. Her eyes were glassy. Was she hypnotized, or what? Or was Paul now a magician? I wished _I_ was a magician—I'd make him disappear … for good. Jeez, I just had a horrible thought, if they got married, Paul would be my freakin' brother-in-law. _C'mon, Paul, go home, so I can talk some sense into my love struck sister._

Paul kissed Rachel goodnight. Kissing was a misnomer; he was slobbering all over her. It was disgusting. Damn, I couldn't believe it. She let him kiss her, after just meeting him. And Bella said she wouldn't be bamboozled? Rachel sure looked bamboozled to _this_ boy.

We finally gathered around the kitchen table having a cup of chamomile tea before hitting the hay… my dad's idea, not mine. Rachel started to get up and head for her bedroom.

I caught her attention before she stepped one foot toward the door. "Hey, Rach, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, you know, Paul calls me Chelle. Isn't that cute?"

_Yeah, real cute, comin' from a jackass. _"That's what I want to talk to you about. There are some things you need to know about him. I don't know how else to say this, but Paul's got a really bad reputation with the girls here on the rez."

Rachel sat down again, glaring at me. "You're too late; I'm already aware of it. That's the first thing he told me."

That was a surprise. "And that doesn't bother you?"

"What is this? The inquisition? I'm happy, and you want to turn me against him? Well, that's not going to happen."

Dad butt in. "I think you should listen to what your brother has to say. He's known Paul for years. He's trying to protect you."

"My god, you're both in this together. Look—he's confessed, and I've forgiven him. Paul told me all about the imprint, and I've accepted it. So stay out of my business."

Her eyes were ablaze as she sarcastically blurted, "Thanks, Jacob, for wrecking a perfectly wonderful day. I'm going to bed now. Goodnight."

She rushed off, leaving Dad and me sitting there wondering what to do to convince her.

"Well, that went over well," I grumbled.

With a shrug and a sigh, Dad added. "She's my daughter all right. Stubborn as they come, eh?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I wonder where she gets it."

I walked around behind him, and pushed his wheelchair away from the table. "C'mon Dad, let's get you to bed."

* * *

Let's face it, there's not much to do on the rez, and so, once again we were walking along the shore, when Bella said, "How did it go last night?"

"Jeez, Bells, I was in such a good mood before you asked me that. It didn't. Rachel has it in her head that Paul's in the process of changing his ways … yeah, right. Like hell he is."

I threw my hands up in surrender. "She's totally forgiven him."

"So?"

"Well, you know what he was like."

"Yeah, I do. I also know what you were like, and I forgave _you_."

"But this is different."

Bella stopped in her tracks. "Why?"

"Because it's Paul, that's why."

One hand swept to her hip. "If Paul imprinted on her, and she accepts him, doesn't that mean that he'll love her and only her, until the day he dies? Didn't you tell me that's how it works?"

She got me there. "Yeah …"

Her chocolate eyes bored into mine, and they said _listen_ _up_, _buddy_. "Then leave them alone. Everyone deserves a second chance."

Now _I_ was looking for answers. "Including me?"

Her intense gaze broke the hold they had on me as she looked away. "I don't know, Jake."

It got really quiet all of a sudden, but I could still sense the wheels turning in her brain. _What now?_

She started walking forward again, and I spun her around to face me. "You're not saying what you're really thinking about. C'mon, talk to me. You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Bella inhaled deeply, and bowing her head, replied, "You wolves have no control over whether or not you imprint, and I'm not sure that I could stand falling in love with you, only to have you imprint on some other girl."

Just what I wanted to hear. "That could never happen, Bells."

Frowning, she said, "How can you be so positive about it?"

"'Cuz … I'm the rightful Alpha of the pack, and I get to choose my own mate."

A flood of color spread across her cheeks. It was sooo sweet. "Oh, I see."

I stifled a laugh, not wanting to embarrass her any further. I guess she was in deeper than she wanted to admit, and that was all right with me.

**. . . . .**

While in my room studying, I got to thinking … Yeah, I do that sometimes. Was I right about her reaction to choosing my own mate, or was that just so much hopeful dreaming? She could've just been embarrassed 'cuz she didn't know about the exemption for the pack's Alpha. But if it was true, how long would I have to wait to hear her say those three little words? I told her about my feelings, so she was well aware; now it was her turn. How long would I have to wait for her to willingly touch me, or allow me to touch her? If she only knew how much I hungered for it.

Was there any way I could speed up the process? Nah … it had to happen naturally, or it'd be like manipulating her … forcing her to love me, and that was just as bad as seducing her into my bed.

I closed my books and turned out the light. No use in straining my brain. I'd see about it soon enough.

* * *

The weeks swam by, and school was over. I never dreamed that I'd be depressed to see it end for the summer, but I wouldn't get to see Bella as often now. The girl was working more hours at Newton's. I was working too; part time at the New Moon Garage, plus patrolling. She lived fifteen minutes away, and I didn't always have the money to keep my gas tank filled, and my Rabbit in running condition. It was a sad state of affairs.

The one bright spot in all of this was Paul's change in behavior. It was a freakin' miracle. He and my sister actually seemed happy. His temper had cooled, and the girls on the rez were no longer a temptation. He only had eyes for Rachel. Whaddya know? In this case I was glad to admit I was wrong about him. He did change his ways.

* * *

One Saturday, Bella and I were at the movie theater. The film hadn't started yet; Bella was seated, and I went out to the concession stand to get us popcorn and some drinks. I hadn't returned to the auditorium yet, when I overheard that pesty Mike trying to set up a date with my Bella.

"Hey, c'mon, Bella. You're not hooked up with anyone yet. What say we go out a time or two."

"What are you talking about? You see me with Jake all the time."

"You're kidding. Yeah, I see you two together, but not as a couple."

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think I mean? I never see him put his arm around you or hold your hand. Isn't that what most couples do?"

"Why don't you just mind your own business, Mike?"

"Guess I hit a nerve, huh? A big one." He began muttering, "You are such a cold fish, you know that? It's no wonder he won't touch you."

His footsteps sounded on the center aisle as he sauntered away. I entered the theater and handed the popcorn and a soda to her.

I pretended that I hadn't been eavesdropping. Would Bella figure out that I heard every word outta his mouth? She realized what a sharp pair of ears I had. She didn't hint at it though. Maybe she fogot?

When the movie let out, there was Mike staring at us as he strolled by. Bella grabbed my hand intertwining her fingers with mine, making sure that he got a good look. She held onto it all the way out to the Rabbit. Things were definitely on the right track. _I never thought I would say this, but thank you for being a jerk, Mike._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Love in Bloom

Disclaimer; S. Meyer own twilight

* * *

BPOV:

The words that Mike spoke cut through me painfully. I _was_ a cold fish, never letting my feelings show. My guard was always up, like some huge un-scalable wall. What was I afraid of? Jacob had proven that he'd changed, and I knew he would never cross a line I had set. But did that mean he couldn't even hold my hand?

I knew in my heart that he'd always been a touchy-feely type of person. It must've killed him to be with me all this time and not ever be able to throw an arm around my shoulder, or grab my hand. I was being overly stingy with any sign of affection. I loved Jacob, I really did. However, it was embarrassing that Mike took my body language as _I'm with Jacob, but we're not together_. _How Jacob must feel!_

Jacob's eyes were shining when I interlocked my fingers with his. Surprisingly, it also felt so right. I had made him happy; I was happy too. Why it took me such a long time to make that little gesture to him was a mystery to me.

After that night at the movie, things got more comfortable between us, and the love I felt toward him initially, had grown to the point where I could honestly say that I was _in_ love with him

Oh my gosh. I actually began to crave his touch, and one day, while we were finishing up the dishes at my house, I turned toward him, and took the dishtowel out of his hands. After the blush settled onto my cheeks, I announced, "Jake, can I ask you something?"

He canted his head. "What is it, honey?"

"I … I was … wondering … when you were ever going to kiss me."

That signature Jacob Black grin lit up his face. "How 'bout right now?"

My heart started to pound as I watched his tongue flick along his lower lip, moistening it, then he reached for me, drawing our bodies closer. Holy cow, I was not complaining one bit as his fingers threaded through my hair. The anticipation was murder, and when those warm, sensuous lips met mine, I thought I had died and gone to heaven. What an idiot I'd been, for holding back so long. I trembled all over, worried that I'd fall to the floor. That boy could teach lessons on how to kiss—with meaning.

Jacob held me tighter, sensing my reaction. All the while, I was clinging to him too. I'd never been kissed like this before. It was like a shock to my system; like I'd just awakened to the reality of a deep-seated passion that had just been released. I was a wet noodle, weak and wobbly all over. It was a good thing that Jacob had a strong grip on me.

I wanted to cry when his beautiful lips said goodbye to mine. _Come back_, my brain screamed silently. His dark eyes were glued to mine as our mouths separated, and we couldn't break the connection for several minutes. I was panting, and breathless, yet wanting more.

We stood there, not saying a word, when Charlie came waltzing into the kitchen. He looked back and forth between us. "Am I interrupting something?"

Without glancing away from me, Jacob murmured, "You could say that."

Winking at me, Charlie declared, "I'll just get me a can of Vitamin R and be on my way then."

He reached in the fridge, grabbed a can, and returned to the TV in the living room.

* * *

JPOV:

The memory of our first kiss stayed with me the whole night long. It kept Mr. Sandman at bay for quite a while. Can you blame me? That's all I could think about. Little did I know that it was just a hint of what was to come the following week ...

It was a beautiful evening; Bella and I were sitting on the sand, looking up at the stars, huddled together beside a small fire pit, I'd built. I leaned over to kiss her, and man oh man; she was more cooperative than ever. Bella was like a different person, very relaxed, and very affectionate, if you get my meaning.

"Jeez, whoa, whoa, whoa," I teased. "What's goin' on here? I thought you were a good girl."

"I am, and you, bad boy, are about to see how good I can be."

Hey, I ain't lyin'. That's what she said.

* * *

The next Autumn, classes were held at the Tribal Council Center 'til the new school building was completed, and when the summer rolled around once again, a ring sat in my pocket. I needed to make Bella mine. This bad boy was so in love, and ready to see how much better that good girl could get.

_** The End**_


End file.
